Took My Heart To His Grave
by BoOkWoRm13579
Summary: Note!: Not for people who haven't read OoTP!!! Harry's dead and everyone is grieving, especially Hermione. But is Harry really dead? ANd who is this new guy that reminds everyone of Harry?
1. Chapter 1: His Possessions

Took My Heart To His Grave  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot and my new character.  
  
A/N: Takes place in their 6th year.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1:His Possessions  
  
Hermione Granger, a heart-stricken 16-year-old, sat in the back of History of Magic staring blankly at the wall in front of her. She was absolutely emotionless. She had been that way for two weeks now, ever since the love of her life died.  
  
She walked around an emotionless soul. If a dementor came near and sucked out her soul, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She had to have someone escort her everywhere she went. She had to be fed and had to be forced to get her work done.  
  
***  
  
Ron watched his friend stare emotionlessly at the wall. It broke his heart to see her like this. He knew that she would do better if there was a body in that casket. He knew that she would to better if she could say good-bye to a pale, cold body.  
  
But that wasn't the case. The beautiful bright oak casket was empty. Nothing had been found of the once bright and lively soul. No, that wasn't true. The casket held two items: the boy's tie and his robe. That was all that was left.  
  
His death affected everyone. From his best friends to his enemies, his death was a tragedy. Everywhere, for the first week, you saw someone crying over it. He wouldn't have liked it. Ron knew for a fact that he wouldn't like it if people were crying over him.  
  
It was if all hope was lost. If the great Harry Potter could be defeated, then they all could. He was all the hope Hogwarts had. All the hope the Wizarding World had. All the hope everyone had. And now, that hope was destroyed.  
  
As Ron looked over at his friend again, a tear fell from her chocolate brown eye. She didn't bother to wipe it away, nor did she even seem to realize that a tear had begun to fall. This nice shaped tear fell until it hit the parchment that lay on her desk. Ron watched the tear spread out on the paper. He stared at it for the longest time.  
  
His thoughts were disturbed when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to the door to see who it was. Everyone that is, except Hermione, who was still staring at the wall, as if waiting from someone to pop out of it.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the person at the door. "Excuse me." She said. She wasn't looking at Professor Binns, nor any of the students that were looking at her. She was looking at the stone-still girl that was Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." She said this in her sweetest voice.  
  
Hermione didn't move, talk, or even acknowledge that Professor McGonagall was there. She just stared at that wall.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said. He got up and knelt down in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore has something to tell you." He looked into her eyes so that her gaze was taken away from the wall.  
  
She came out of her trance. "Oh, really? That's nice." That's all she said. She didn't get up.  
  
"He's waiting for you in his office." Ron said.  
  
"Oh." She stood up slowly. She walked over to Professor McGonagall, who led her out of the room and to Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
******  
  
"Hello Miss Granger." Dumbledore said from behind his desk.  
  
"Hello." She said quietly. She slowly made her way over to the chair in front of his desk. As she sat down, she laid eyes upon a beautiful chestnut box.  
  
"First off, there is something I wish to give you." He picked up the chestnut box and put it down in front of Hermione. She saw that it had Harry's name on the top. She smiled as another tear fell from her eye. "I found this among his possessions. If you look inside, you'll understand why I'm giving it to you."  
  
Hermione took in the box in her hands. At first, she didn't open it. She let her hands explore the box. It was as smooth as silk, as if it had been polished daily. Then her right index finger began to trace the letters of his name.  
  
"Open it." Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Hermione slowly began to open the lid. Inside were 4 items that Hermione could see: a piece of broken glass, 2 pictures, and a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Also," Dumbledore said, watching her. "There is a letter addressed to you under the pictures."  
  
She looked under the two pictures and found a note. Her name was printed in Harry's writing. She opened it slowly and began to read it.  
  
My Dearest Hermione,  
  
Once you're reading this, I will most likely be gone from the earth. I'm not even sure when, exactly, you'll be reading this letter. It could be sometime in our 6th year or maybe when we're old and gray.  
  
Hopefully, when you receive this letter, a box full of my most prized possessions will come with it. Inside should be 4 items. The first two I will explain are the pictures. The first is a picture of you and me outside the Borrow just before our 6th year when we 'got together'. The second is a picture of my parents wedding. I have that picture in this box because it's one of the only pictures I have of Sirius.  
  
This directs me to the 3rd object. To you, it may just look like a piece of broken glass. To me, however, it holds a special meaning. Just before we left for the Hogwarts Express for our 5th year, Sirius gave a mirror to me saying, 'When ever you need to talk to me, just say my name in the mirror and I'll be able to talk to you through it.' Those might not be the EXACT words, but you understand.  
  
Now, it's time to explain the last object, the diamond ring. My father gave this to my mother when he asked her to marry him. I received this in our 3rd year. And now, I'm giving it to you.  
  
I guess the real reason I'm writing this is to tell you how I feel if I never got the chance to. When we first met, you gave off a light that brightened my day. Not until the end of our fourth year did I realize what feelings I had for you.  
  
At this moment, as I'm writing this, the best day of my life was when we got together at the Weasley's. And if I had to think up a happy memory to ward off a dementor, all I would have to do is think of your smiling face. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Hermione Granger. I have for a long time. I just hope that I told you this before I took my place in the heavens. If I didn't get a chance to say that, then all I can say is that I'm sorry. I only hope that you can find someone that loves you as much as I do. Just remember that I'm forever in your heart. No matter where I you go, or what I you have done; I love you more than anything in the world.  
  
Love,  
Harry  
  
As Hermione folded the letter back up, several tears fell from her eyes. She was lost of words. If only she could tell Harry she felt the same. She loved him more than anything in the world.  
  
"I also have a favor to ask of you." Dumbledore spoke up. "We are receiving a new student that is to be placed in Gryffindor. I was hoping that you could show him around and make him feel welcome."  
  
Hermione wiped her eyes. "I would love to Professor. Thank you for asking me." She tried to say this in a calm voice but it quivered with heartache.  
  
"Well, I suggest you go down to dinner." Dumbledore said. Then he added with a smile, "I wouldn't want you to have to go down to the kitchens on my part." Hermione smiled slightly and walked out of his office.  
  
***Half an hour later***  
  
There was a knock at Professor Dumbledore's office. "Come in!" Dumbledore said not looking up from his work.  
  
A boy of 16 walked in. He had brown hair and ice-blue eyes. He looked around to see if anyone was in the office except Dumbledore.  
  
"I wasn't expecting you for another hour Harry." Dumbledore said, smiling. The boy sighed, looking disappointed. Then he closed his eyes tight and transformed back into his true self. Standing before Dumbledore was none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry pouted as he made his way over to the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"I know you oh to well." Dumbledore smiled. "Besides, even with ice- blue eyes, they still give off the same light as your true ones."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Um.did you complete that favor I asked of you?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger cried terribly. Might I ask what was in the letter?"  
  
"Well," Harry began. "It was just saying how I felt. I don't know when I'll be able to see her again. Well, in my real look anyway."  
  
"Miss Granger also agreed to 'help' you." Dumbledore smirked at Harry.  
  
"I just hope that she won't be mad at me when she finds out that I'm really me." Harry said.  
  
"She won't." Dumbledore said reassuringly.  
  
"I hope not." Harry said. Then, he closed his eyes again and changed back in the browned-haired boy.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dylan Stonewell." Dumbledore said holding out his hand. Dylan shook it with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*How was it? REVIEW!~*~*~*~* 


	2. Chapter 2: Dylan Stonewell

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot and the name Dylan Stonewell (a.k.a. Harry Potter, who I don't own).  
  
A/N: Just remember that Dylan is Harry!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Dylan Stonewell  
  
Hermione Granger was sitting alone near a window in the Common Room after dinner. She was just staring at a closed box. No emotion was present on her face.  
  
Ron was watching her from the other side of the room. Lavender sat down next to him. Ron didn't even notice that Lavender was there until she spoke up. "Do you know what's in that box?" She asked.  
  
"Not a clue." He answered. "If I'd ask her, she probably wouldn't even realize I was there. Do you know what's in there?" He looked over at Lavender.  
  
"It's Harry's most prized possessions." Lavender said looking at the box. "Dumbledore gave them to her because there's a note in there addressed to her."  
  
"Do you know what the note says?" Ron asked.  
  
"It talks about the stuff in the box and how Harry feels about Hermione." Lavender said. Ron didn't know how to respond to that. He just watched Hermione stare at the box.  
  
Just then, the Portrait Hole to the Common Room opened. Everyone in the Common Room went quiet and looked to see who had entered. In strode a brown-haired boy with ice-blue eyes.  
  
He looked around the Common Room. He had an urge to walk over to Ron but remembered that Ron didn't know him, well, Dylan Stonewell anyway. Instead he walked over to Hermione. She looked up when he stopped in front of her.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked. She looked into his blue eyes and shivered. She could have sworn that those eyes were like Harry's, only a different color. They even looked at her the same way.  
  
"Um.might you be Hermione Granger?" He asked smiling at her.  
  
"I might be." She smirked. "Why do you ask?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Dylan Stonewell. The headmaster said he talked to you earlier." He held out his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Then, I am Hermione Granger." She shook his hand from her sitting possession. "I hope you found the tower well." She said.  
  
"Yes, of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Dylan said while sitting down. Then he realized that he hadn't been there. Hermione gave him a look, the look that she gave him, Harry, when she thought he was being dumb. "I mean, Professor Dumbledore told me exactly how to get here."  
  
"Oh.." She said.  
  
"I know it's none of my business, but is there something wrong?" Dylan asked looking right into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." She said looking away from him and back at the box.  
  
"Oh, okay." He said. He left it at that. He, well Harry, knew that she didn't like to be pressured into telling something. He pretended to start to get up.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked. He sat back down and nodded. "Well, you see, my boyfriend just died, and well, I never really got a chance to tell him how I felt." Tears filled up her eyes. A few began to fall down the cheeks.  
  
"I sure that even if you didn't tell him how you felt, he knows. I bet he loves you more than anything in the world." He smiled lightly.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione said, wiping the tears away. "You're really nice." Dylan smiled at her. She shivered again. She knew that smile. It was the smile that Harry reserved just for her.  
  
"Hello Hermione. Who's your new friend?" Someone asked behind her. When Hermione looked up, sure enough Ron and Lavender where standing behind her.  
  
"Dylan Stonewell." He held out his hand for Ron to shake.  
  
"Ron Weasley." He shook his hand. "So, what school did you attend before this one?" Hermione became VERY interested.  
  
"Oh, um," Dylan hesitated. He had to make up something fast. "It really didn't have a shortened name like Hogwarts. It was America's Central School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Never heard of it." Lavender said.  
  
"Well, of course. It's not here in Britain, it's in America." Dylan stated dumbly.  
  
"But," Ron started. He looked rather confused. "You don't have an American accent."  
  
"I was born in right here in Britain." Dylan said. "I was just sent to live with some relatives that live in America." Dylan thought to himself, 'Gosh! I'm not that bad at making up stories!'  
  
"Oh." Ron said, still looking rather confused. "I'm going to bed. Too much for me to take in, in one day." He turned away and began to walk up to the boy's dorms.  
  
Dylan got up also. "Good night." He smiled at Hermione. He followed Ron up to the dorms.  
  
Lavender waits until the boys are out of earshot. "Seems a little, um, off, doesn't he?" Raises an eyebrow at Hermione.  
  
"Which one?" Hermione smiles at Lavender.  
  
"Seriously now. 'America's Central School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'? I mean, I realize I haven't heard of EVERY wizarding school in the world, but." Lavender looks suspicious.  
  
"I guess you're right." Hermione said looking down at the box that is still in front of her. "Want to hear something ridiculous?" Lavender nodded. "Okay. Well, when he looked at me with those eyes, I could have sworn that they looked just like Harry's, only a different color. Then, when he smiled at me, it looked like the same smile Harry gave me."  
  
Lavender looked at Hermione softly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but now that Harry's gone, a lot of stuff is going to look like his." She said this all very slowly.  
  
"I know what I saw." Hermione stated getting a little aggravated.  
  
"But, maybe you're right. Maybe he looks a lot like Harry to someone who knows him inside and out." Lavender gave her a soft smile before retreating off to bed.  
  
******  
  
"Dylan!" A voice yelled next to his bed. Ron was standing over him with a pillow. "Come on! Get up! Breakfast!" He threw the pillow at Dylan before reaching for his Prefect badge.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Dylan said, sitting up slowly.  
  
"Gees! You move as slow as H-." Ron started but couldn't finish. He walked over to the window and looked out. "Sorry. We just usually don't say his name anymore. Not out loud anyway." He sighs as he looks for his other shoe.  
  
"Why not?" Dylan asks. He feels his heart drop. He never imagined how much he meant to people.  
  
"It just, I don't know, causes someone or other to cry." Ron replied from inside his trunk. "We couldn't get passed the first week without everyone feeling horrible. It's lasts longer on some people, like Hermione, for example. I don't think she'll ever get over the pain. That's why everyone is being nice to her."  
  
"Oh." Dylan looks away.  
  
"Anyway," Ron said while tying his shoe. "Let's get down to the Great Hall before Lavender and Hermione start a search-and-rescue. Can't be late to anything or Hermione will start to hyperventilate."  
  
******  
  
"I was getting worried." Hermione said as Dylan and Ron walked over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I told you not to get worried over me." Ron said sitting down. "You have enough to worry about." He pats her hand gently. "Gosh, I'm hungry!" He piles bacon, eggs, and toast on his plate.  
  
"Easy now, Ron." Lavender says across from him. "It's not going to disappear THAT fast." She smirks.  
  
"I know that." Ron says smiling at her. Lavender smiles back.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Dylan?" Hermione asked. "At least have some -." She didn't get a chance to finish because Ron cuts her off.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron says. "Maybe he's not hungry."  
  
"Okay." She takes a deep breath. "I'll stop." She looks down at a box that sits on her lap.  
  
Dylan smiles to himself. He hoped that that box of his would be loved. He started to think about when he gathered all those items together and wrote that note.  
  
"Dylan!" Lavender yelled at him from across the table, disturbing his thoughts. "You've got mail." She points to the tawny owl in front of him.  
  
Dylan takes the letter from the jumpy owl, which takes off immediately. The note read,  
  
Dylan,  
  
I would like to see you in my office before you head off to classes.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"Looks like someone is in trouble." Ron laughs after reading the note.  
  
~*~*~*That's all for now! Be sure to REVIEW! I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter!~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~I know this really isn't my best chapter but I promise the next will be better!~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3: Stolling Down Memory Lane

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the name Dylan Stonewell.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: Strolling Down Memory Lane  
  
After breakfast, Professor Dumbledore could be found in his office reading a muggle newspaper. As he turned the page, there was a knock at the office door. "Come in." He said. He didn't bother looking up from his paper. He knew who was standing in front of him. "Hello Harry. What's it like going undercover?" Dumbledore put down his paper to see a distressed looking Harry.  
  
"Horrible." He said taking a seat. "I mean it's bad enough to have to lie, but even worse to see people crying over me. Ron told me that they can't even say my name anymore. I've also learned that I'm killing Hermione. I just can't take it anymore." He sighed. "Tell me again why I have to pretend I'm someone else?"  
  
"So, no one comes after you while you're completely vulnerable." Dumbledore said looking at him through his half-moon spectacles. At this response, Harry slumps even farther in his chair. "You have your same schedule and I have told all your teachers that you're you," Dumbledore pauses for a second as a smile spreads across his worn face. "Except Professor Trelawney." ((A/N: I think that that's how you spell it! LoL))  
  
Harry also begins to smile. "So I CAN have some fun in my life." He laughs. "This is going to be good." Harry changes back into Dylan and begins to get up.  
  
"Just don't go overboard with it, Dylan." Dumbledore says with a stern look.  
  
"I won't." Dylan replied. "I don't want anyone to figure out that it's me." Dumbledore nodes as Dylan walks out of his office.  
  
******  
  
History of Magic found Ron sleeping with his head on his desk and Hermione looking at the contents in her box for the millionth time. Everyone jumped at least a foot in the air when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Dylan walked in and took the empty seat next to Hermione. "Dylan Stonewell?" Professor Binns asked looking up. Dylan nodded and got a smile from Professor Binns before he went back to his lecture.  
  
"So, what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" Ron asked Dylan.  
  
"Nothing much really." Dylan said. Ron shrugged and went back to sleeping on his desk.  
  
Dylan's mind began to travel back to the summer. It was the middle of the night and Harry could be found sitting at the worn desk in Ron's room. He was leaning over a piece of parchment and was biting on his quill. He scribbled down one last sentence, signed his name, and folded up the letter. He reached for the box that lie on the floor. He placed the note at the bottom of the box and began to place other objects in there.  
  
First, he leafed through this photo album and found the picture of his parents wedding. Sirius was standing next to his father, smiling brightly. He had no idea what fate awaited him. This was the only picture he had of his godfather.  
  
His mind then took another awful turn. Harry was now watching his godfather fall to his death. He saw the cackling face of his killer. Her laughter rang in his ears. It wouldn't stop. The laughter just kept on coming as Sirius fell backwards into the archway with the veil. Harry could hear himself screaming for him. Lupin grabbed his arm and said, "There's nothing you can do, Harry.nothing.He's gone."  
  
Then Luna Lovegood popped into his head. She was saying, "And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"  
  
"Er- isn't it?" Harry asked uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, Come on. You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?"  
  
"You mean."  
  
"In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them." Luna smiled slightly.  
  
"Dylan!" Someone yelled in his ear. It was Ron.  
  
"Oh.sorry." Dylan said getting up from his desk. Everyone was gone except Ron, Lavender, and Hermione, whom were standing over him.  
  
"That was creepy!" Lavender said. "You weren't even sleeping, you were just, staring into space." She shivered.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said. "Lunch time! I'm hungry!" He patted his stomach.  
  
"You're ALWAYS hungry." Lavender spoke up. They walked down to the Great Hall and were accompanied by none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Draco." Hermione sighed as they walked over to the Gryffindor table. "How are you?"  
  
"Alright, I guess." He said. "You?" He looked at Hermione closely.  
  
"Getting close to fine." She said softly.  
  
"That's good." He smiled lightly at her.  
  
Dylan was absolutely confused. Since when were Hermione and Draco on good terms? Ron wasn't even shouting out insults.  
  
"Who's the guy standing here in utterly confusion?" Draco asked looking at Dylan.  
  
"This Dylan Stonewell, Malfoy." Ron said sitting down and piling food on his plate.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Draco held out his hand for Dylan to shake.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Dylan said shaking his hand.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys later. Pansy will have a fuss if I don't eat enough." Draco rolled his eyes and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
  
******Division Class******((A/N: I didn't feel like going through lunch so now it's time for Division. I think I spelled it right! LoL))  
  
"Professor Trelawney is an absolute fake!" Ron said climbing up the ladder to her room. "So don't pay attention to anything she says."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Dylan said climbing after him.  
  
Ron took his place at his usual round table. Dylan sat across from him.  
  
"Hello class." Professor Trelawney said from her big, stuffed chair. "I assume that you're Dylan Stonewell." She looked over at Dylan. He nodded. She looked at him closely. She stared into his eyes, and then she smiled. "Open you're books to page 43 and study it closely. We will be reading palms next week. For homework, write a 12 inch essay on how you tell."((A/N: I have NO idea what their essay should be so, oh well!))  
  
"This is dumb." Ron hissed while pretending to read.  
  
"No kidding." Dylan hissed back.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Ron said putting his head on his book.  
  
Dylan's mind traveled back into his memory with the box. He was now putting in the picture with him and Hermione outside the Borrow. Hermione was giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Harry then got up quietly, walked over to his truck, opened it, and took out a piece of broken glass. The glass was from the mirror that Sirius had given him. He remembered the note that came with the mirror well. It read, 'This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into in; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.' Tears floated Harry's eyes. If only he had remembered the mirror, he could have used it and found out that Sirius was still at his house. Sirius would still be alive if Harry hadn't pulled a 'hero act.' Hermione was right about that.  
  
After he placed the broken glass into the box, he reached in his pocket to pull out the last item: his mother's diamond ring. He looked at it one last time before placing it in the box. He shut the box, got up and went to bed. Silent tears flowed down his cheeks as he lay in bed.  
  
"Dylan." A woman's voice said next to him. "Or should I say Harry?" Dylan snapped out of his trance and retrieved his bag that was on the floor next to him. "What did you see, Harry?" Professor Trelawney asked.  
  
Dylan looked around before answering. Everyone had gone down to dinner. "How did you know it was me?" He sounded rather disappointed.  
  
"I could tell by the look in your eyes as you stared off into space. Was it a good or bad memory?" She asked.  
  
"It wasn't just one memory." Dylan replied looking away. "And mostly bad."  
  
"Well," Professor Trelawney said while striating up. "You better get down to dinner." She walked away and left Dylan to his thoughts.  
  
~*~*~Well, that's chapter 3! Not as long as the others, but you get the idea! How it's good! Now REVIEW!~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4: A Chance To Say GoodBye

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the name Dylan Stonewell.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed so far. I also need to clear something up. Harry was never dead, everyone just thinks he is.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: A Chance To Say Good-Bye  
  
Dylan walked down to dinner slowly. He wasn't really thinking about how Trelawney knew about him, but about all the memories that he had relived today. It was just too much to go through in one day. These ordeals were bad enough when they actually happened, but going through them again, was just horrible.  
  
He walked in the Great Hall and was greeted by stares. He didn't notice as he walked slowly over to the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Hermione but didn't get anything to eat. He just sat there in a blank stare.  
  
"I think he's lost it." Ron said to Lavender. She nodded.  
  
"Um.Dylan?" Hermione waved her hand in his face. "Hello?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Dylan jerked out of his trance.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lavender asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Um.yeah, I guess." He looked down at the table.  
  
"Maybe you should go back to the Common Room." Hermione suggested. "I'll walk you back." She stood up and waited for Dylan to do the same. He got up slowly and made his way back out of the Great Hall.  
  
"You don't have to walk me back." Dylan said in the entrance hall. "I'm a big boy."  
  
"I have to talk to you about something anyway." Hermione said looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Dylan asked looking surprised. "Shoot."  
  
"I have nobody to talk about this with." She went on. "I don't want to talk about it with Ron. He has enough on his plate. And nobody else would really understand. So, I am turning to you."  
  
"Password?" They had reached the Portrait Hole.  
  
"Purple Bubbles." Hermione said. "Do you think I'm being.I don't know.a bit odd about the whole boyfriend thing?" Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"No." He said reassuringly. "You really liked him. You have a right to act this way."  
  
"I guess you're right." Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I'm going to go." She ran up to the girls' dorms.  
  
Dylan shakes his head and walks out of the Common Room. He makes his way up to the Astronomy Tower for a little peace and quite.  
  
He sits down on a red couch and gazes up at the sky. "I know you're up there Sirius. So I'm going to talk and you can listen." He looks around in the sky for a sign to tell whether or not Sirius is listening.  
  
"I'm listening Harry," Someone says behind him. "Or should I say Dylan?" Dylan turns around rather suddenly. Sitting next to him is Sirius, or well, ghost Sirius anyway. "I've only got a little bit of time down here, so just say what you got to."  
  
"How?" Dylan asks dumbfounded.  
  
"I'll explain later. Just say what you have to, before I have to leave." Sirius said this every quickly.  
  
"Am I doing the right thing? Acting like I'm someone else? I realize that I'm doing it for my own good, but what about the people who care about me? I mean I'm tearing Hermione apart. I just can't stand to see her like this." Dylan put his head down and waited for Sirius to answer.  
  
"I don't know how to help you here. You love Hermione, and I realize that, but if you show her your true self, you're only putting yourself in danger. Hermione, and everyone else, wants what is best for you. When you go back to being Harry, if you tell them that it was best, they will be fine with it." Sirius smiled at Dylan lightly.  
  
"Sirius," Dylan started as tears came to his eyes. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault you're like this. If only I had remembered the mirror. You would still be here." Tears fell down from his eyes and onto his cheeks.  
  
"Harry, listen to me." Sirius had a serious voice now. "It's not you're fault, and I don't want you to think it was. If I wasn't meant to die, then I wouldn't have. They were ready for me up there. I realize that giving up you, but I'm gaining something." He smiled.  
  
"What would that be?" Dylan asked as he wiped his eyes.  
  
"Freedom." Sirius said simply. "When I was down here, I couldn't do anything. I was locked up in a house that reminded me of my horrible past. Now, I'm free. Up there, they know I'm not a criminal. That's very important to me." He smiled again. "And I don't want you to think for one moment that this is your fault."  
  
"I won't." Dylan responded. "I promise."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"What's it like up there?" He looked towards the heavens. "Is it.perfect?"  
  
"More than you could ever imagine." Sirius smiled.  
  
"I miss you so much." Dylan sniffed, trying to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"I miss you too kiddo." Sirius smiled slightly. "But just remember that I'm always with you, no matter what happens."  
  
Dylan nodded. "Don't forget about me while you're up there." He sniffed again.  
  
"How could I?" Sirius said.  
  
"Good-bye, Sirius." Dylan said.  
  
" 'Bye kiddo." Sirius said getting up off the couch. "By the way, you mum and dad said 'Hi' and that they love you, as do I." With that, he was gone.  
  
Tears fell from Dylan's eyes rapidly. He just stared up into the sky as they fell. "I love you too."  
  
He sniffed so loud that he didn't even notice that someone had taken Sirius's seat. "Are you okay, Dylan?" A weary old voice said next to him. Dylan jumped. It was Professor Dumbledore. "What did your godfather have to say?"  
  
"A lot." Dylan said wiping his eyes once more. "That it wasn't my fault that he died, and not to think it, how happy he is up there, but misses me everyday, how it's so perfect up there, and that he loves me and so do my mum and dad." After he said that last line, he got up and walked over to the railing that surrounded the Tower. He looked down on the Hogwarts ground.  
  
"I want you to go back to your Common Room. Just rest, you've had a big day." Dumbledore smiled and watched Dylan down the tower.  
  
~*~*~Hey! This chapter isn't as long as the others, but there wasn't much more I could add! SO review!*~*~* 


	5. Chapter 5: Took My Heart To His Grave

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the name Dylan Stonewell.  
  
A/N: Just so you know, Sirius didn't come back; he just came down in ghost form to talk to Harry.  
  
I would also like to dedicate this chapter to two young friends of mine. They have just recently moved away to live with their father. I hope that their journey to Florida is safe and that they have a wonderful life down there. We're thinking of you and hoping for the best!  
  
Sorry it's taken me SO long to update. I've been rather busy and be sure to check out my new story, "The Beginning of Our New Chapters".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 5: Took My Heart To His Grave  
  
Dylan walked back to the Gryffindor Tower rather slowly. He was thinking about what Sirius had said. He was doing the right thing. At least, he hoped so.  
  
He walked in the Portrait Hole and saw Hermione sitting by a window. Dylan walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello." She said in a small voice.  
  
"Hi." He replied.  
  
"Do you think he knows?" She asked, looking up at Dylan. "Do you think he knows that I love him?"  
  
"Of course." Dylan replied. "Why would you think other wise?"  
  
"I just never got around to telling him." Hermione stated sadly. "I had all intentions of doing so that night. We were going to have dinner and I was going to tell him then." She looked down.  
  
"He knows Hermione." Dylan said reassuringly. "He knows you love him more than anything."  
  
"You seem so sure of everything." Hermione said looking up at Dylan. "It seems like you don't have a care in the world."  
  
"That's not true." Dylan replied. "All have fears and doubts. But not all show them, some, like me, prefer to keep them hidden...and, in some cases, it's not the best thing."  
  
"That's an interesting way to look at it." Hermione said.  
  
"I've had a lot time to view my life." Dylan said. "I've been out of school for quite some time. I've discovered all my great point and all my flaws. Every night, I have a dream, or a memory replaying in my head. It eats me up inside. I've had to go through every horrid moment in my life, like leaving behind the one I love, leaving behind my best friends, watching the last person in my family die, and SO much more." He looked down at his hands.  
  
"The same thing happens to me at night. It started when my boyfriend died. I know that he's up there with his parents, his godfather, Cedric, and all the others, now I'm going to sound selfish, be he left me behind. Every day, I wish that I could just talk to him again. I would even settle for a glance. I can't help but feel like I'm dieing. Maybe not physically, but emotionally." Hermione shrugs as tears come to her eyes.  
  
"That's not selfish at all. It's normal." Dylan looks at her eyes. "But I doubt that he would want you to cry over him. It's probably eating him up inside."  
  
"I guess you're right." Hermione looks into his eyes. Dylan looked into hers and was about to kiss her. Just before their lips met, Hermione moved away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione stated in a whisper.  
  
"For?" Dylan asked as though he had no clue as to what she was talking about.  
  
"I'm just no ready." Hermione teared up.  
  
"I'll wait." Dylan shrugged. "Well, I best be getting to bed. Goodnight." He left Hermione to her thoughts.  
  
***A few weeks later after classes. (Sorry, it's just that this story is giving me trouble and I've decided to end it with this and one last chapter.) Dylan/Harry could be found in Dumbledore's office...***  
  
"So, Harry," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "You're now free to be yourself. Everything has been cleared and your strength is back." He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Is it alright if I wait until tomorrow morning?" Harry asked. "Dylan has some uncompleted business."  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said. "You seemed distressed, Harry. Might I ask why?"  
  
"I'm just nervous." Harry sighed. "I mean, Ron will kill me and Hermione will probably dump me. And if she does, then I might as well be dead." He slumped lower in his chair.  
  
"Why don't you just explain why you had to do it." Dumbledore suggested. "I think she'll understand." Harry nodded.  
  
***In the Gryffindor Common Room, late in the evening...***  
  
Dylan approached Hermione slowly. "Hello." He said.  
  
"Hi." She smiled.  
  
"I just thought that I'd tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow morning, before everyone wakes up." He looks at the floor.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"My work here is done." Dylan chuckled a bit. "It's safe for me to go back home." He moved in to kiss her but she moved away.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't have anything to give you." Hermione stated.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I gave all my heart to Harry James Potter. He took it with him to his grave. And it will stay there until I join him in the heavens. I don't have a heart to give anyone. And quite frankly, I don't want to. I like you, Dylan. It's just...I'm in love...with a memory. That's all it will ever be and it will never change. I'm destined to a life without a husband. But I won't be lonely. He's always with me and he always will be...forever." Hermione said with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"I understand," Dylan responded without an ounce of hurt in his voice. "I guess this is goodbye," He quickly kissed her on the lips before she knew what was happening. "You've changed my life for the best. Thank you for that. I'll never forget you. Goodbye Hermione Granger." He smiled at her and walked up to the boy's dorms.  
  
Hermione stood there in disbelief with her fingertips on her lips. She felt something when Dylan kissed her. It reminded her of Harry. "Oh, my." She gasped.  
  
***The next day in the Great Hall...***  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table without touching her food. She sighed as she pushed her plate away.  
  
"Miss Granger." A female voice said behind her. Hermione turned around to find Professor McGonagall. "There is someone waiting for you in the Common Room." She smiled lightly at Hermione. Hermione nodded and made her way to the Common Room.  
  
******  
  
Hermione walked through the Portrait Hole. She looked around and found a jet-black haired boy looking out the window. The energy that filled the room was familiar to Hermione. It was the energy that Harry gave off. Wait a second...  
  
"Harry?" Her whisper broke that silence that filled the room. The figure turned around to face Hermione. He was smiling brightly. When she saw who it was, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*I'm sorry I haven't updated in some time. I'm also sorry that it's fairly short. This is the second to last chapter. I would like to thank you all for reading this story.~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6: Back For Good

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the name Dylan Stonewell.  
  
A/N: I would like to say thanks for everyone who reviewed chapter 5. By the way, I lied. This isn't the last chapter. One more will be following this one. Even when this story is over, you might want to keep you're eyes open. There could be a sequel or I could possibly do it over again so that the story is longer.  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: Back For Good  
  
"A week," A voice said over top of her. "That's how long she had been unconscious! I want something done!"  
  
"There's nothing we can do," Another voice said reassuringly to the first. "She should wake soon."  
  
"Yeah, mate," A third said. "She's probably going to kill you anyway...what's the rush?" He chuckled.  
  
"You almost did the EXACT SAME THING!" The first voice said.  
  
"Yeah, but, I thought she should have the honors." The third voice chuckled, as did the second.  
  
Hermione sat up abruptly. She looked to her right side to see Ron and Draco looking at her in surprise and worry. "Lay back down Hermione. You've been out for a week, you can rest a little longer." Ron said.  
  
"Oh, Ron, I had that dream again," She looked down at her hands. "Harry was standing RIGHT THERE in font of me."  
  
"Am I like...invisible?" A voice said to Hermione's left.  
  
"Oh, my Lord," Hermione said groggily. "This is a nightmare. I'm going back to sleep." She laid her head down on the pillow.  
  
"Well," Harry said. "I guess she's going to do worse than kill me, she's going to ignore me."  
  
"Hermione," Draco spook up. "It's really Harry." Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, who smiled.  
  
"Well, um, we promised...um...Hagrid, yeah, that's it, Hagrid that we'd visit him. So, yeah, bye." Ron and Draco hurried out the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Um...Hi." Harry said.  
  
"It can't be...just, can't be." Hermione lifted her hand and placed it on Harry's cheek.  
  
His hand reached up and held it on his cheek. "It's me." Harry whispered.  
  
"How?" Hermione asked. "I don't know if you know this...but you're dead!" She said his a little loudly.  
  
Harry chuckled. "On the contrary. It was impossible, really."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I never did tell you about the Prophecy, did I?" Harry asked looking ashamed. "Well, as you know, I did defeat Voldemort. It's just, doing so, left me very weak and rather fragile. It was Dumbledore's idea to be someone else. So, as I was in hiding for a week or two, I became a Metamorphagus(spelling?). And so, I became..." He closed his eyes and changed into Dylan Stonewell. "... Dylan Stonewell.  
  
"So, I guess I'll tell you the Prophecy now." He cleared his throat and thought for a second. " The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives....the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." Harry sighed as he relived the moment in which Dumbledore told his this. "I guess it's my fault, really. If I had told you that Prophecy before, you would have known that it was impossible for me to die. I just thought that...you didn't need to know that piece of...information. Sounds kind of, scary when you think about it. Ever since Professor Dumbledore told me about it, I felt that I was going to die any moment." Harry chuckled a bit.  
  
"So, I guess the whole school knows?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well," Harry replied smiling. "I tried to keep it from them, wanted you to know first, but, for some odd reason, people kept on coming up to me and looking at me funny." Harry shrugged. Hermione laughed.  
  
"I missed that laugh." Harry sighed.  
  
All of the sudden, Hermione slapped Harry across the face. Harry winced. "That's for not telling me that you weren't dead!" She yelled at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH? DO REALIZE THAT I WAS DIEING INSIDE? DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS READY TO DIE MYSELF BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, BUT REALLY, YOU WERE ALIVE ALL A LONG!" She glared at Harry as he hung his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione," He said. "I wanted to tell you, honestly. But Dumbledore told me I couldn't."  
  
"I'm just upset that you could do this to me!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Hermione," Harry took her hand and held it in both of his. "I'm sorry. I will understand if you want me to leave." He got out of the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"No." Hermione replied. "You've been away from me for weeks. I just want you're company." She smiled. Harry nodded and sat back down.  
  
"I guess that I can tell you something now...in person." He swallowed and took a deep breath. "I love you, Hermione Ann Granger. I have since I first met you. I've always been afraid to tell you because I was afraid it would put you in danger. But now, I can be open with you. It killed me, being Dylan. It meant that I wasn't your best friend...or your boyfriend. I love with all my heart. And I give my heart to you." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a small velvet box.  
  
He got down on one knee. "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
(Oh, come on people! They're only in their 6th year! Get a grip!)  
  
Harry handed her the box. "Open it." He smiled.  
  
Hermione opened up the box slowly. It revealed a golden locket in the shape of a heart. On the back it said, 'I will love you forever.' Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the beautiful necklace.  
  
"Here," Harry spook up. "Let me put it on for you." She turned around, lifted her hair up, and let him put it around her neck.  
  
She looked down at the heart that lay on her neck. It glowed in the light. When she looked closer, it had Harry's smiling reflection on it. She smiled at Harry. "It's beautiful." He nodded. "I love you, Harry James Potter. Though, Dylan probably already told you." She smiled lightly.  
  
Harry's hand reached up and took hold of her chin. He moved in slowly. Their lips brushed against each other's. Hermione sighed happily. She was in heaven, floating on cloud 9. It was bliss, being back in Harry's embrace.  
  
******  
  
"That's beautiful." Sirius said to the other two that were standing, rather floating invisibly in the doorway to the hospital wing with him. "He reminds me of you, James. Always the charmer." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"What can I say? The ladies loved me!" He laughed. Lily smacked him in the arm. "You know it's true Lil. You would get SO jealous."  
  
"That's enough." Lily said to her husband. "She seems to like the locket."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Hermione is crying happy tears. Harry's in good hands, Lily. They were meant for each other."  
  
Lily nodded tears as tears came to her eyes. "I happy for him. He must be having a hard time."  
  
Sirius nodded and sighed. "But his friends are helping him through it."  
  
"Can I go over?" Lily asked.  
  
Sirius nodded. "He'll know you're there."  
  
Lily glided over to where her son was sitting. She smiled. He was happy. She placed a hand on his shoulder. As she did so, Harry broke his kiss with Hermione. He looked behind him but saw no one. He smiled. He placed his hand on his shoulder. It went right through his mother's, but it didn't matter, he knew she was there.  
  
Lily took her hand away and reached her hand into her pocket. She placed a piece of paper on Hermione's bedside table. She looked down at Harry again. She leaned down, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Harry, dear."  
  
Harry smiled as tears came to his eyes. He whispered into the air, "I love you, too, Mum." Lily smiled at him one last time and walked away.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, astonished. "Was she here?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry nodded, smiling. "Her, Dad, and Sirius."  
  
She looked over at her bedside table. A piece of neatly folded parchment lay there. She looked at it, puzzled. It wasn't there before. She reached over and picked it up. She unfolded it and read it. With ever word, her mouth dropped open and a tear came to her eye.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked when she finished. "What is it?" Hermione, not being able to speak, gave it to Harry.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for taking care of my son. It means so much to me. I haven't seen him happy for the longest time. But when he's with you, he's like a different person. I can see that he means a lot to you. He loves you more than anything in the world.  
  
Thank you again,  
  
Lily  
  
Harry smiled after reading it. He gave it back to Hermione. Hermione smiled back and kissed Harry passionately.  
  
~*~*~*There it is! One little chapter to go. I hope the last part in this chapter was okay. I just came up with it! LoL! Review!~*~*~* 


	7. Chapter 7: Never Ending

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Dylan Stonewell.  
  
A/N: Well, everyone...this is it. The last chapter of 'Took My Heart To His Grave'. I realize that most of you are disappointed that this story is ending. I am also, but it means that a new and more exciting story can come out. 'The Beginning Of Our New Chapters' will be updated. I am also currently working on two new stories. Another is camping out in my head at the moment. Just remember to keep a look out for this story. If I get any more ideas for it, it could become longer or there might even be a Sequel.  
  
So sit back, relax, and read one last chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: Never Ending  
  
To say that Hermione and Harry lived 'Happily Ever After' would be a lie. Even matches made in heaven go through awkward moments and go over bumps. I can say, however, that they live a happy live together. Let's take a look, shall we?  
  
In their seventh year, they both got all 'Outstanding' on their N.E.W.T.s. Hermione graduated first in their class. Later that night, after they graduated, Harry took Hermione out to a romantic dinner near the lake...  
  
*"Dinner was great Harry." Hermione complemented as she laid back and looked up into the heavens.  
  
"Thanks." He smiled and laid down beside her.  
  
"It's beautiful tonight," Hermione said looking up at the moon.  
  
"As are you," Harry looked over at her. He helped her off the ground so that she was standing in front of him. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, I love you more than anything in the world. I've been you're best friend, and you mine, for 7 years and I feel that I know you better than anyone could, even you. I couldn't see myself living without you by my side." He reached into his cloak and pulled out a midnight blue velvet box. He got down on one knee. "Hermione Ann Granger, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal two rings that had been joined into one. She recognized the diamond in the middle as his mother's ring. The other ring had two jewels on it: two sparkling sapphires, for the sapphire was Hermione's favorite jewel.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks as a smile spread over her face. "Yes." That was all she could mange to say.  
  
Harry took the ring out of its box and slipped it onto Hermione's slim left ring finger. He pulled her into a passionate kiss that lasted forever. When Harry pulled away, Harry rested his forehead on Hermione's. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too." She smiled. *  
  
Beautiful, huh?  
  
After they left Hogwarts, they bought a small flat in Muggle London. Hermione got a summer job at Flourish and Blotts and Harry began to train to become an Auror. The two got married 6 months later. Ron, of course, being Harry's best man and Lavender being Hermione's maid of honor. Six months after that, Ron and Lavender tied the knot.  
  
But I guess the biggest thing that happened was the 4 children Harry and Hermione were blessed with. The first was born July 3. She looked exactly like Lily. She had Lily's red hair and bright green eyes. Harry decided to carry on the tradition that happened in the Evans family: naming a daughter with a flower name. She became Rose Linn Potter.  
  
The second child was born a year later. But, it wasn't just one...Hermione had twins! They were born on April 23. The first to arrive was the baby girl. She had her father's jet-black hair and her mother's brown eyes. She was known as Alexandria Marie Potter. The second to arrive was a boy. He also has his father's jet-black hair and his mother's brown eyes. He was known as Alexander James Potter.  
  
The forth child was born 2 years later on November 17. He had blue- green eyes and really dark brown hair that looked almost black. He was a very small child at birth and wasn't expected to make it through his first week. He amazed the doctors by getting through it. His name became Matthew Black Potter. Harry wanted to carry on the Black name since there would be no more original Blacks, since the last had died.  
  
These children would grow up and be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose would follow in her mother's footsteps and be the top witch in her year. Alexandria, or Lexi, as she likes to be called, and Alexander, or Alex, would eventually surpass our mischievous Weasley twins. And finally Matthew. He would grow up to be exactly like his father, rather scrawny at first but grow into a muscular form. He would also become a seeker in his 1st year for his House team.  
  
Now, I guess I can go into our three spirits. Just like Sirius had told Harry, he was there for Harry's most exciting occurrences, as was his mother and father. They sat in the back at his graduation, his mother crying her eyes out, his father smiling happily, and Sirius was just happy that he had made it to his graduation. At the wedding, they sat next to the Weasleys. Their emotions were quite similar to the ones at Harry's graduation. Lily was crying, James was smiling, and Sirius was just happy that he was getting married to the one woman that was placed on earth for him. They also got a chance to meet the children. Sirius had even sprouted a tear when he learned that 'Black' was Matthew's middle name.  
  
If I would say that this was the end of our story...that would be a BIG lie. Because, the Potter story carries on for ages, even after you and I have thought it ended. It might not be Harry's story any more, but it's his children and their children's story. Each story is unique, filled with adventure, mystery, and romance. Each story has a different meaning. Each story will surprise you by the turns that the children take.  
  
The middle name 'Black' will also go on for generations. And the funny thing is, is that there will be a team of four with the names Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter. One of those members will turn on the others. There will also be a Harry, a Ronald, and a Hermione again. Maybe they won't be like they are now, maybe they will. You've just got to sit back and let everything happen the way it was meant to.  
  
~*~*~*How did you like the last chapter? Tell me in a nice review, also tell me how you liked the story! I hope you liked it as much as I did!~*~*~* 


End file.
